


The Lost Son | Gravity Falls

by Mido_Green



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gravity Falls Fusion, Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Character Death, Demon Dipper Pines, Demons, Dipper Hates Everyone, Dipper Pines is a Mess, Father-Son Relationship, Gravity Falls References, Gravity Falls Spoilers, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Weirdmageddon, Pre-Portal Incident (Gravity Falls), Protective Bill Cipher, Protective Mabel Pines, Sad Mabel Pines, Supportive Mabel Pines, The Journals (Gravity Falls), This Is Not Billdip, Weirdmageddon, Wendy Corduroy & Dipper Pines Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mido_Green/pseuds/Mido_Green
Summary: "It is something that only Fiddleford and I know about. A long kept secret, so big and so dangerous that I didn't even dare to write about it in my journals. Now, after 12 long years, the secret is out in the open. Literally. Bills son has returned... and he's more powerful than ever."----------------------------*Please excuse my errors! English is not my native language.*I do not own Gravity Falls or the characters.*This story contains strong language and events that might be triggering.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this Gravity Falls fanfiction!
> 
> I have been very active on Wattpad, but decided to also start posting my work on this platform. My Wattpad username is Sadistic_Cipher!
> 
> A disclaimer: This is not BillDip! I do ship it, but there's no mention or any form of a romantic relationship between Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher. If you're here just for BillDip fluff or something like that, this is not the right book. I do hope you will give it a chance, though!
> 
> Leave a comment if you want, I would love to hear your thoughts about the book!
> 
> Now, on with the first chapter of this fanfiction!
> 
> \--------------

It's funny how Death is able to change someone's eyes in such a drastic way.

The once so beautiful, shining, bright ocean-coloured eyes, with that irresistible glimpse in them when she smiled... It was all gone.

All that was left of it was darkness. Like a thick mist covering her eyes, blocking them from ever seeing again. Like a wall.

A wall between me and my only source of happiness. 

But it was a relief that the same beautiful blue eyes were here right in my arms, and even when they were red from crying and filled with tears, the similarities between his eyes and his Mother's was unmistakable. It made me smile, and distracted me from all the tragedy that just occurred and crushed my heart completely. His eyes glowed a shiny blue, together with his peculiar shaped birthmark. His entire presence, his entire appearance reminded me of the stars in the universe.

It's really true that stars can't exist without darkness.

I cradled him in my arms. Something fell on the forehead of my son's face. My eyes widened, and I anxiously wiped the substance away, afraid of it being some kind of poison that would harm my perfect son in any way. But I soon discovered that those, in fact, were my own tears falling down. As a demon who was claimed to be unable to feel emotions, I sure as hell was feeling a lot right now. Grief, anger, sadness... but also happiness. The happiness only my wife and my son could give me. I wish I could look at my newborn son forever. 

But I couldn't.

With a crash and a scream, my son disappeared, crying because of the unfamiliar arms he was forcefully put it, not used to the incredible coldness radiating of the human's arm. If you could call that heartless monstrosity a human being. 

I screamed, I yelled, I cried for him to come back. 

"Please don't take away the only light I have!" I screamed.

No response.

In only a matter of minutes, everything that kept me alive, kept me sane, disappeared out of my life.

I was left with only a broken window, an empty cradle, a broken heart and the dark taste of revenge and bloodlust on my tongue.


	2. Chapter 1

Dipper POV

It's funny how everything you ever thought was reality, turned out to be a big facade after all. Everything I had once known was shattered to pieces with only the movement of lips, the production of sound. My trust, my heart and part of my sanity was broken by only five words:

"Grunkle Stan.. I trust you..."

She trusted him. She, my own blood twin, trusted a liar, a criminal over her own brother. My screams didn't help. My pleads didn't help. She just let go of that button and floated towards the ceiling, like it didn't mean anything at all. Like I was nothing to her. My hopes and dreams floated with her.

When I was thinking of what could happen when we went down in that nightmarish basement, I had seen a hundred scenarios. But not one, not a single one, ended the way that it did. In not a single one had I imagined that my sister would betray me like this.

I'd expected to feel pain, to feel incredible heartbreak and loss. I expected to be torn apart by sadness.

But I didn't.

I felt absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. Just coldness, darkness and even a glimpse of... insanity.

In that moment, the moment she spoke those words, I was empty.

The light of the devilish machine became brighter and brighter, and the mouths of the people around me opened in what I assumed was a terrified scream. I didn't hear it. I only heard the pounding of my beating heart echoing in my ears.

I closed my eyes, and all I saw was yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------------  
> A very short first chapter, but I promise you all that the upcoming chapters will be longer. Leave your thoughts in the comments, if you want!


	3. Chapter 2

Dipper POV

When I opened my eyes, the yellow light had disappeared. I was in a forest, but not a normal forest. My surroundings were all gray. The air, the grass, the flowers, the tre-

Oh my god...

The trees.

The trees had eyes with black slits as pupils.

And there staring right at me.

Bill.

"Well done, Pine Tree, well done!" As those words entered my ears, I turned around as quickly as I could. The echoey voice was sadly enough all too familiar, so I wasn't surprised when I saw Bill floating two feet away from me, looking at me with a singular eye.

"Go away Bill, I'm not going to make a deal with you." I snapped. I swear if Bill would have had a mouth, he would be smirking.

"I like that new attitude of yours, kid! Did your traitorous sister do all that to you?"

"How do you even- Oh, nevermind. I don't want to hear your monologue again about you being "the All-Seeing Eye" or whatever. And no, she didn't. And she isn't-"

A slight chuckle escaped from Bills non-existant mouth, loud enough to interrupt me from my sad excuse of a defence.

"Not traitorous, huh? It's fascinating how humans can be so blind for the bluntest of things. Shooting Star clearly chose your Uncle over you, putting you and your entire family into danger. She has shaken your trust, maybe even broke it, didn't she? Didn't she, Pinetree? Bills voice was taunting, yet incredibly convincing. I just crossed my arms and rolled with my eyes. I didn't say anything, because we both knew he was right. She did break my trust, and put our entire family, everyone we loved and fought for, in danger. Like all the sacrifices I made for her meant absolutely nothing.

"Oh man, you're aaaaaangry..." Bill said, dragging out the word. A silent treatment was all I could give because he was right again. The numb, empty feeling I had felt before had disappeared and had been replaced by a raging fire in my chest. I was angry. Really angry. My sister, my own goddamn sister just betrayed me!

I bit my lip and furrowed my eyebrows. I screamed at my mind to stop feeling the way I felt, because that was exactly what Bill wanted. He was messing with my mind, making me feel those things to get me to his side. I needed to hold myself together, because Mabel was still my sister, and I still loved her. And I trusted her, even after what she had done to me.. I won't let myself be turned against her by a flying Illuminati Dorito.

...Right?

"Hey! I can still read your mind Pinetree, and you're getting unnecessarily rude!" Bill said, his taunting voice in contrast with his words. I just crossed my arms and looked at the ground, avoiding his gaze. I had completely forgotten he was able to read my mind.

"And let me be honest with you, Pinetree. I would never lie to you! We're friends, buddies, pals! And you're hurting me by thinking that I would ever mess with your mind! These thoughts are all your own. And I'm just a companion trying to get you through these rough times!" Bill ended his monologue by wrapping his arm around my shoulders, his actions living up to his useless words. His voice sounded so convincing, and it made me want to give in and go with him, leaving my family behind. But I knew better. Bill wasn't my friend, he couldn't be trusted.

But I couldn't trust my sister either. 

"Am I really that bad, Pinetree? Am I worse than Shooting Star, your sister who trusted a man who lied to you all summer, over her own sibling...?" 

"Shut up..." I said.

Maybe...

"Tossed you aside like a used tissue..."

"Shut up!"

Just maybe...

"And broke your heart in one-thousand piec-"

"SHUT UP!"

He was right...

My hands grabbed the most nearby object and threw it at the demon with all their power. The twig I had thrown went right through him, and of course didn't cause any harm. But the effect was there, because Bill fell silent. I balled my hands into fists and looked at the ground. My eyes became watery and I felt a tear slipping down my cheek.

"What do you even want Bill? To make a deal? To break me even more?" Hot tears were streaming down my cheeks. I felt absolutely hopeless. Everything was broken, and for once I didn't know how to fix it. Nobody could understand how I was feeling. The only person who I could relate to had broken my trust.

"All I want is to help you, kid. You know, I can take all the sadness away!" Bill tried to convince me, and he almost succeeded. It was just so tempting. But too good to be true.

I shook my head. I couldn't. My sister may have betrayed me, but I would never betray her. 

"Ah, why not Pine Tree? You can trust me!" 

"Yeah sure, after you broke into Stan's mind? After you possessed me? Don't think so." I replied.

"You're making a big mistake here, kid. But I can tell you one thing: in a couple days, I'll be back and you'll be begging me to make a deal with you, to release you from the hurt that your family will cause you. Because kid, your sister isn't the only one that'll harm your stupid little feelings."

I simply glared in response, and with a flash, the demon was gone. 

Slowly the smell of trees and nature disappeared from my nostrils, and the stone cold floor of the basement started pressing against my back again. The heat from the burning fire in my chest had gone together with the forest, and all that was left was the emptiness I had felt before I encountered Bill. I opened my eyes, greeted by the grey ceiling of the secret basement I had just collapsed in. Silhouettes were hoovering above me, and I recognized them as my family. But they weren't looking at me, trying to help me get up. Of course they weren't, because something important was happening. Something more important than making sure your family was doing okay. Something so important that it was worth sacrificing your brothers trust and efforts for. When I looked up, I saw just a black silhouette. 

And fifteen minutes later, I was sitting at the table with the same silhouette. Stanford, the real Stanford, in front of me in all his glory. Ford Pines, king of paranormal investigators. The one man I had been searching for all Summer, the biggest mystery had finally been solved. 

And I didn't feel anything .

No adrenaline, no excitement. Nothing of that nerdy curiosity that usually caused me to ask hundreds of questions, the one more important than the other. It was just nothing. I didn't care, and I didn't think I would care any time soon. But that was okay, because nobody seemed to care about if I cared either. Just Ford, Ford, Ford. Happy tears, screaming and excitement. Nobody seemed to notice my pain, my disappointment and the dark anger laying in my eyes.

Good. 

At least now I knew my place in this family, and I no longer had to live in doubt. I no longer had to keep up that false hope, that stupid façade I had been holding onto for all those weeks. And when I realized that, I felt free. I could do whatever I wanted, without having to think about hurting my family. They never seemed to give a damn about hurting me, so I wanted to return the favour. 

And I did. 

When Mabel and I were in the attic, I wanted to... experiment. At that point, I wasn't so far gone that I wanted to hurt them as much as they hurt me. Even though I knew I wouldn't feel that guilty anymore, I was never a cruel person. 

Until maybe started to talk to me. Until she was acting like she actually cared about me for the first time that entire day.

"Hey, sir Dippinsauce? What is it?" Mabel asked, concern dripping from her voice. Disturbed because of her voice,I looked up from my journal. I didn't know if it was just because of my growing hatred towards her, but her voice sounded more annoying with every second. I noticed the slightly whiny undertone in her voice that was always present, and it took away the blood under my nails. 

"What do you mean?" I tried not so sound irritated. I failed, miserably. 

"Well, you didn't ask Grunkle Ford like, a couple billion questions! You acted like you didn't care! You usually can't stop running your mouth about the journal, and now you were just staring at your hands like it was some new monster you just found!" She was right, I was indeed staring at my hands the entire time. But not because they were so interesting, but more because I was calculating if I had the strength to wrap my hands around her throat so hard I never had to hear that high-pitched voice again. She stood up from her bed and walked towards me, concern in her eyes. She took place on my bed next to me. Something about her tone made me really angry, like she wasn't really concerned at all, but just felt like asking because it was her job as a sister. I rather had her not giving a shit about me than her pretending that she did. 

Mabel stared at me, hoping I would say something. I didn't.

"Dipper? Please, I see somethings up! It was a great day, your dream day! Why are you so distant?" 

I just shook my head in response, not believing the words she was saying. If being betrayed by your sister, passing out in a cold basement and your family not giving a damn about you was a great day, I did not want to know what a horrible day looked like in her head. I didn't even realise I was crying until she told me. 

"Are... are you crying? Why are you crying? Come on Bro Bro, you can trust me!" She whined. 

That's where it became too much. She truly believed I still trusted her? After what she had done, risking my life for a simple shadow? The familiar coldness filled my body, but somehow my cheeks managed to still burn red from anger. 

"Dipper, are you o-

I turned around in a snap and raised my hand. And it landed right on her cheek. 

Mabel POV

"Dipper, are you o-" Before I could finish my sentence, my mouth was slapped shut. The stinging sensation was bad, but not as bad as the sting I felt in my heart. I brought my hand towards my cheek. Maybe if I could feel the print of his hand on my skin, I would actually believe that this had happened. I studied my brothers face, hoping to spot a hint of regret, but Dippers face was formed into that emotionless expression again, his face just as dark as his eyes.

He just slapped me.

I stared at Dipper, tears sliding down my cheeks. We both said nothing. Dipper turned away and let himself fall on his bed, his back facing me, in that way thickening the wall that had already formed between us.

My feet began to move towards the door. Without looking back, I ran downstairs, trying to leave the thick tension in the air behind me. Once downstairs, I threw myself into Grunkle Stans arms.

He just slapped me.

He.

Just.

Slapped.

Me.

"Wow wow, kiddo! What's the matter?" I cried even more at the sound of my Grunkle's voice. The burning on my cheek increased, and the contact with his shirt made it almost unbearable, so I turned my cheek.

"...Wow, Mabel? What in the world happened to your cheek?" The concern in his voice was killing me. They should be concerned about Dipper, not about me!

Grunkle Stan grabbed me by the shoulders and knelt in front of me. His eyes didn't leave the mark on my face for a second. 

"If you two did something stupid or broke something, just tell me okay? I don't like it when you cry." 

I didn't know what to say. I wish we had done something stupid or broke something, because then at least we did it together, and not torn like this. 

"D-Dipper... H-He..." My breaths were erratic, preventing me to be able to make proper sentences.

"Ssh, easy kid, easy. Just take a deep breath. What did he do?" I saw in Grunkle Stan's eyes that he had no idea. Wasn't it obvious? No, of course it wasn't. Who would expect Dipper to hit anyone, or even worse, hit me?

"He...he... slapped me..." I cried out. The room fell silent, no one knew what to say or do.

"Kid, I... don't think I heard that right. He did what?"

"He slapped me, ok? Right on the cheek, w-when I wanted to help him..! I don't know what's wrong with him, but we have to help him!" But Grunkle Stan reacted the exact way I didn't want him to. He got angry.

"He slapped you?! That brat! I'm gonna go upsta-" I immediately stopped him, because I knew this wasn't the solution. I knew Dipper was in trouble, I could see it in his eyes. He had an inner fight with himself, and he was losing rapidly. Being angry at him would only fuel it more. 

"No, please Grunkle Stan! He isn't himself, he isn't in his right mind! Something is going on, and we have to help him-" I desperately tried to stop him, but I saw in his eyes he wasn't going to listen. All I saw was anger, disappointment and confusion, and it seemed to linger in the air as he let go and stormed upstairs.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This chapter contains mentions and acts of self-harm. Don't read if you are sensitive about those topics.

Stan POV

I couldn't believe Dippers parents would have raised him to slap his sister like he just did. I know something was wrong, but the thought of someone hurting my little niece made me almost see red. I didn't care if Dipper wasn't himself, that isn't an excuse for slapping your sister!

His small sleeping posture I was greeted with when I entered the kid's room, just radiated innocence. But there was also something else hanging in the air, like a dark, threatening presence that was watching the entire time. I shrugged it of as paranoia. It couldn't be that this little sleeping child was an evil presence. I couldn't even imagine him hurting his own sister.

Dipper was twisting and turning in his sleep, in a way that looked like he wanted to break out of his sleep and escape the world of dreams, but simply couldn't. It eased my anger, because I didn't like to see the kid in distress. Yet I decided to let him sleep, get his rest. Maybe Mabel was right, maybe it was just him having a hard time dealing with all the new things. Maybe it all was a little too much for him.

I walked towards him an stroked his hair in an attempt to calm his frantic twisting and turning down. It was only when I approached that I heard the muttering. Faint whispers left Dippers mouth, and I wasn't able to decipher what the hell it was saying. But the mutters sounded cold and strange, not really like Dipper at all. At some point, his face turned from an expression of uneasiness to one that I could only describe as incredibly frightening. The wide smile reminded me of the Chesire Cat.

At this point I was freaked out, so I decided it was time for me to leave. This was something for my brother to handle, not me, someone who has zero idea of what the hell to do with children in distress, let alone one that seems like he's being possessed by something unholy in his weird ass dream. I walked out, and noticed the small piece of paper on Mabels bed. The handwriting was messy and erratic, so it took me some time to figure out what it was saying. 

Don't wake me up.

Under the words was a harsh line to emphasize the harsh command even more. I frowned, because I didn't recognize my nerdy great nephew through this small letter, and it confused me. I crumbled the paper in my hands, knowing Mabel wouldn't wake Dipper up anyone, and this piece of paper would upset her even more. I stuffed it in my pocket while walking out, and after I shot a last look at my nephew, I left the room, and so leaving the feeling of being watched behind.

Dipper POV

Sleep came the moment my head hit the bed. In a matter of seconds, I was engulfed in the darkness of a dreamless sleep, before I opened my eyes again.

But I felt something was off. I instantly knew it was a dream. Maybe because of the obvious clue of everything being black and white. It felt oddly comforting, the lack of brightness and colour. And even though everything was black and white, I didn't miss the cuts and blood that was covering my arms, and the immense pain that was running through my body because of it. The pain was unbearable, and I clenched my teeth not to scream out, even though I knew no one could hear me.

"I can make it go away, Pine Tree." The voice came from behind me, and it completely caught me off guard. I couldn't speak simply because of the pain, so I glared at him and pressed my arms against my chest to try and make the horrible feeling go away.

"What, cat got your tongue? Or did they cut it off, just like what happened with your arms?" Bill was all too amused with himself, and it only resulted in my glaring at him even more.

"Ahw, I will do this one as a favour kid," Bill said. "you're so boring when you don't talk." He snapped his black fingers and a strange feeling took control of my body. A mysterious light came out of the cuts and bruises, like the inside of my body was glowing, and the throbbing pain faded away.

Bill was healing me.

I was too confused to even ask what in the world just happened. Why on earth was he doing this? Was he the one gave me those cuts in the dream? Probably, because it was a fact that Bill hated my guts, and the ones of my entire family.

"I don't hate you, Pine Tree," Ah, yes. He could read my mind.

"You even remind me of myself in some ways. You don't trust anybody, just like I do. You want to know everything, just like I did. I already know anything, by the way." Bill said, the cockiness tone clear in his voice. I didn't want to admit that all those things indeed suited me. And that I was very jealous of him knowing everything because then I would know if my family really hated me as much as I thought they did.

"You're broken kid, and believe it or not, I don't liketo see you like this. Let me help you." Something in his echoey voice made me consider it. Why wouldn't I? I wanted answers, and Bill had them, I knew he did. But I didn't want to give in too easily.

"We'll see, Bill. First I want to know why you healed me."

"Because those cuts were things you did to yourself. Your subconscious did that to you. Dreams are often symbolic, and I'm sure those cuts stand for something as well. Probably a physical representation of what you felt like when your dear little sister betrayed you. Your sad lil' feeling of agony caught my attention, so I entered your dream. You know, because I'm a dream demon, remember?" Bill's voice was taunting, and it made me feel dumb. But his words hit me right on the spot. Deep, long cuts all over my body really were a good representation of how I felt when Mabel let go of that button.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why did you heal me?" I was surprised at the coldness and steadiness of my voice.

"Because, kid, I was showing you what kind of power you could posses as well, and in that way heal the pain your family caused you. " Bill said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It wasn't to me, his answer made me even more confused.

"I don't understand what you're saying, Bill. I'm not going to become a demon or something, not in a million years."

"I know that! Becoming a demon is a very long and painful process! And since humans are so pathetically weak when it comes to pain, I don't think that's a good idea. But this is what I mean." With a simple snap of his fingers, I felt a warm sensation starting to grow at my fingertips, then moving down to my palm and wrists. When I looked down at my hands, I saw they were covered with bright blue flames, similar to Bill's.

"This is what I mean. You could do everything with these powers innocent-looking little flames. Make a campfire, or just light up a nice little house in flames! Whatever you feel like. Try it out!

The flames around my hands were actually very comfortable. Before I could stop myself, I started to play around with the fire. Just made little balls of burning energy and let it float in my hand. A feeling of power entered my system.

I could do whatever I want...

The feeling was scary, but absolutely amazing at the same time. This little ball of fire gave me more confidence, more power than I had ever felt. It scared me a little, because this wasn't me.

"How does it feel?"

"This feels amazing..." It slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. I gasped and I knew if Bill would have a mouth, he definitely would be smirking. Why on earth did I say that?

"No, that's not me! You're messing with my mind!" I screamed at him. As the words left my mouth, they immediately felt wrong. I knew he wasn't, this was my own thought, my own mind feeding me these feelings. It terrified me, and the confusion made me angry.

"I'm not kid, and you already know that. Stop lying to yourself. Your family turned against you, abandoned you. Why do you keep fighting for them? It just hurts, doesn't it? So, I'll show you what the deal is. I know a way to take away all your pain, physically and emotionally, and in return, you're coming with me."

I don't know why, or what pushed me to give this answer, but even after all the good arguments he gave me and the feelings I had, I still managed to refuse.

"I'm not coming with you, Bill." He just nodded, like he already expected me to refuse his offer.

"So predictable. But you never said you weren't going to change your mind! So I'll be back, watching. Always, even when you wake up in just a couple seconds. Because you know why?" Bill paused for a moment, leaving me in some kind of weird suspense. Then his voice dropped a couple of octaves, and his voice beamed in my ears as he said:

'I'm EVERYWHERE!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------------
> 
> How do y'all like the story so far? If you have any tips, please don't be afraid to tell me!


	5. Chapter 4

Dipper POV

The air in the room was incredibly heavy, so heavy that whenever I took a breath, it felt like the air was pushing my lungs down, causing me to always feel short on air. It didn't bother me, though. My mind was consumed with my dream, and the feelings I experienced. The moment the dream was over, I missed it. The heat soaring through my veins, the knowledge of being able to do anything, the incredible feeling of power. I wanted more. I needed more. But the only way I could acquire those powers, was by making the deal with Bill. And that scared me.

The ceiling above me was the one thing I was staring at. Mabel stirred in her sleep on the opposite side of the room, and for some reason, it annoyed me that she was sleeping. Her soft breaths, her small posture... Sleep welcomed her like the perfect being she was, and it rejected me with brute power, forcing me to be left alone with my thoughts. I realised rejection was such a common thing for me. Whenever I asked something or wanted to be part of a social activity or group, I already expected to be said no to. And 90 percent of the time, they did. Now, I didn't even bother anymore. I know I was an outcast, at school, in society in the first place.

I didn't expect to become an outcast in my own family, though. 

"Everyone hates you. What's the point?" A voice said. It was very familiar. 

"You're nothing without the journals. They just talk to you because you have some brains they could use for themselves."

Very, very familiar. 

"Nobody wants you."

"I understand why she didn't trust you, she hates you.."

It was my own. My own brain conspiring against me. It was toxic, foul and made me curl up on my bed, tears in my eyes. It was too much, just too much. I could never be normal, I'm always just a little different, say just the weirdest things. And the only people who even began to understand me didn't care for me. 

My feet moved before my body could comprehend what I was doing, and before I knew it, I was in the bathroom. I figured I did that so I wouldn't wake up Mabel. Facing her seemed like something I could never do again, not without either bursting out into sobs, or twisting her neck. The voices seemed to leave my head and echo against the tiles of the bathroom. I was surrounded, with no escape. 

"They're better off without you."

"Mabel is the favourite twin, you're hated."

"They just want to get rid off you."

And then, I heard another voice. It was strange, muffled, like it was coming from behind a wall but yet still loud enough for me to hear. It felt like my hearing was being enhanced, making me able to hear everything that was going on in the Shack. 

"But Mabel, that brother of yours is kind of a loser, isn't he?" I had only known that voice for a day, but yet in was familiar. Ford. 

"Yeah, I know. He's so annoying! He always wants to be the hero! I wish I had slapped him back when he slapped me! He deserved it!" Mabel. 

"He's just an annoying brat. First, he's acting like the jerk he is, and then he slabs my favourite twin! I can't believe you're related, let alone twins. You're much better than him. You're the hero, Mabes! You saved my brother, even though he's an asshole." Stan. Everyone mumbled in agreement and then laughed. At me, at the situation I had created, at anything but themselves. I despised them.

But my suddenly enhanced hearing made me sceptical. I wasn't a superhero, I didn't have the power to suddenly hear like this. There was someone behind this, and he's triangular shape was engraved in my mind. 

This was fake, an illusion. Nice try, Bill.

"Or not. Maybe it was real, and everyone hates you. Make that deal, do it. Escape. Find your relief."

I felt like my own mind was turning against me, my entire consciousness betraying my body. I was split, torn.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and starting sobbing as I realised what I was. 

Not only I was an outcast of school, society and even my own family..

I was an outcast of my own body. 

Mabel POV

Something woke me up. I was confused because the dream I was having was nice and peaceful, filled with rainbows and colours. It was a nice escape from reality, and I didn't want to leave. 

I was frozen in bed, trying to hear the sound again. 

I did.

Turning on my other side, I tried to see if Dipper had been woken up by the sound too. I was greeted with an empty bed. 

Dipper was gone.

I was up in a flash, worried in an instance. Every time my brother was gone in the middle of the night, he was either having a panic attack or had ran away.

Or he was just going to the bathroom. 

I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity. Of course, he was there. There was no reason to panic, he was totally okay.

And yet I still checked the bathroom, because my gut was telling me something was way off. 

I opened the bathroom door, which was, as I expected, unlocked. 

Dipper was indeed there, in the bathroom.

But he was on fire. Blue fire. Like Bills. 

The sound of sobs filled my ears as I stood frozen in the doorway. My mind was too slow to process what was going on, so I stared. I stared at my brother, who was sobbing on the ground of the bathroom, covered in blue flames. And he was completely oblivious by them, he wasn't noticing them at all.

"Dipper! What is happening?!" I finally found back my voice, tears in my eyes at the situation hit me. I had to help him, but when I took a step forward, the heat of the flames was too intense, so intense it burned my skin even though I didn't touch it. And Dipper was right in the middle of those flames, not a single wound on his body. 

"Dipper! Please respond, I-I'm trying to get you out of there!" There was no response, just sobs. So I called our Grunkles name, as loud as I could. 

"Grunke Stan, Grunkle Ford!" I screamed. Just as I spoke those words, Dippers screamed. The sound was a little scream of surprise, and I was relieved that at least there was another sound than those sobs. He wasn't crying in a corner anymore, he was looking at the flames around him with big eyes. He seemed to be just as surprised at those flames as I was. 

But not just as scared.

He almost looked... happy with them. Staring at his own hands and looking around him with an expression of fascination on them, his eyes looking completely comfortable.

He looked like he wanted more. 

"Jesus- What is happening? Dipper!" I didn't even realise the door had opened and my Grunkle's had marged in.

Finally, Dipper looked up. And before we could process the look of hatred in his eyes, they fell shut. Before we could catch him, Dipper had passed out on the floor, the flames disappearing, together with our hope of everything staying the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than usual, sorry about that. I still hope y'all like it tho.


	6. Chapter 5

Dipper POV

The switch from seeing a bright light blue to the excruciating colour of white was a shock to my eyes. My face scrunched up in pain, eyes burning from the sudden change. It occurred to me that I didn't even ask myself where I was anymore. I was used to so many weird things by now, nothing surprised me. Laying in a complete void of white light felt like it was just a part of a strange routine I had learned myself over the weeks.

The thing that did surprise me, was ironically something I had grown used to as well.

"Seems like Gravity Falls really has affected you, kid. Ahw, did I scare ya, Pinetree?"

The voice of Bill Cipher. It felt more familiar than the sound of my alarm in the morning, and yet it scared me. His presence made me afraid to think of where I actually was. The last thing I remembered was the feeling of heat, and the sight of hot blue flames surrounding me. Was this some kind of afterlife? Was I dead? Or was this the Nightmare Realm, where Uncle Ford had been trapped in for years?

"Nope, not yet, and not even close! Bill said, visibly enjoying my state of confusion. I simply crossed my arms, not giving him the satisfaction of getting annoyed.

"Ahw, you're boring kid. You usually would've started screaming by now. That's why you were my favourite puppet to talk to!"

Rolling my eyes, I couldn't help but say: "If you think I'm so boring, you could let me leave? Or no, I would rather have you explaining to me what on earth happened to me in that bathroom. I was burning, Bill."

"There's the Pinetree I know. I don't know if I missed it or not. I like this sassy attitude you have now! But you wanted me to tell ya what happened in the bathroom, ey?"

I nodded, raising my eyebrow impatiently.

"Well how about a little deal-"

"No."

"Aahw, Pinetree you know how I-"

"No."

"But-"

"Still no, Bill."

I think that was the time I saw a floating triangle pout for the first time. It was ridiculous, but I saw in his eye that he liked how I was talking back to him. Which was the opposite of what I wanted.

"Fiiiine, humans are so boring," He exclaimed while summoning two red, velvet chairs to sit down onto. "Let me explain kid,"

I sat down, and expected to either fall into a trap or sit on something very painful. But I didn't. The cushions were soft, and there was nothing suspicious I was feeling. Maybe Bill actually was going to explain what had happened, without making a deal?

"When a demon is in a rare state of emotional distress, they get either very weak or very strong. If you make a demon angry, you'll fuel their power and make them stronger than they'll ever be. But when a demon is sad, they'll get weak. So weak, however, that they have to cover themselves in flames to protect themselves from any physical contact hurting them. The least amount of damage will kill them. That's why demons always seem to be the saltiest beings you've ever encountered. Especially Pyronica. Ugh, I hate her."

Even though Bill's snarky remark ruined the suspense, I was on the edge of my seat. Every new information about demons or, any creature for that matter, always grabbed my fascination. Making mental notes, I promised to remember everything he said to write about in my journal later.

But then I realized.

"That is not my question, Bill. I'm a human, and we're not exactly known for covering ourselves in flames when we get sad. Did you have to do something with this? I need to know what happened, Bill."

A dark chuckle filled the white void as an answer. Bill seemed to be smirking and laughing, even though he didn't have a mouth.

"And that's where you're wrong, kid-

"Spill it, Bill!" The tension was killing me, I had to know what he meant by that. I knew I was human, so what did he mean? Every second seemed like one being wasted. 

"Then don't interrupt me!" Bill glared. That shut me up, and I sank back on the chair which I had risen out of.

"Good, so you do know how to listen. Do you remember when I possessed you, Pinetree?"

I nodded. It wasn't that easy to forget that traumatic experience.

Bill replied to my thoughts. "It wasn't that bad..."

I sighed in annoyance.

"Just explain more, Bill."

"Boring humans, never up to a normal civil discussion. But fine, have it your way." Bill then cleared his throat, like was trying to grab my attention more than he already had.

"When a demon possesses a human body, they form the strongest bond that can be created. The soul of the human may be cast out, but the body and the demon will merge into one. The stronger the demon and the longer the body is inhabited, the stronger the bond. It may be so strong, that when the demon leaves, he will never be able to fully get out of it. A piece of him will be left behind."

Bill's words flowed out faster than my brain could process. It felt like everything clicked in the right place, but in the worst way possible.

"A-are you saying that... a piece of you has never left me? A piece of you is still inside of me?" I could barely get the words out of my mouth.

"I always knew you were the smart one, kid. You're right. It's shocking, but do you think I like it that a piece of me is still inside your miserable little body?" Bill tone sounded absolutely disgusted, even though his gaze didn't match up with it. His eye stood sinister like everything was going according to plan. That made me sceptical. Bill could be lying, could use this as a way to lure me into his trap and use me as his puppet yet again.

"Oh Pinetree, like I would want to inhabit that body of you ever again. And you can call me lots of things, but I'm not a liar. Let me prove it to you, and try to light your hands on fire."

I just shook my head. I refused to become anything more like that foul demon. It all seemed too crazy, even for me.

"Do you have any other explanation for what happened in that bathroom, kid? I'm your only hope of finding answers. If little Fordsy finds out that you possess a part of me, who knows what he'll do. The man's crazy. Might even harm ya, for all I know.

The look in his eyes when he said the last words scared me. Like he knew something I didn't. But I shook it off, I knew Grunkle Ford would never hurt me. But what I did know, is what he was saying about a piece of him still being in my body, was the only slightly logical explanation I had heard or came up with.

"You're right."

"I know."

"Spare me your taunting, Bill. How do I make those flames, if you claim I can do that now?"

"Concentrate."

With that useless information in the back of my mind, I closed my eyes and focused on something I didn't know even existed. Concentrating on every part of my body, I stumbled across something that felt unfamiliar. It felt warm, burning, and ready to be awoken. It was a feeling so sudden and powerful, I was surprised that I hadn't noticed it before.

And before I knew it, my hands were lit on bright fire.

No hint of Bill controlling me. No tricks. I was doing this all on my own, and I couldn't believe it.

"Surprised, Pine Tree? See, I'm not lying. You did this completely on your own, no tricks!" Bill stuck out his hand, and blue flames surrounded it. I cursed at myself for seriously considering it. I was a danger to my family, I could hurt them. Bill could help me control those newfound powers, maybe that would keep them safe...

But I needed to think about it more, not haste too much. Putting my life in the hands of an insane Dorito wasn't something to be taken lightly. 

"I will think about it Bill, I promise. But I just need more time. I will contact you when I made a choice." I said. I expected him to protest, or force me to make that deal, but against all my expectations, Bill actually understood. 

"Sure kid, I can understand. But remember one thing: don't trust that family of yours." Bill finished, and he disappeared, leaving me alone in my thoughts.

Mabel POV

After Dipper fainted, the three of us ran towards him and tried to wake him up. But he didn't, he was completely gone, together with the flames. 

"Grunkle Ford! What happened!?" I cried. Ford only looked at my, confusion written on his face. Picking him up with the three of us, we decided to just put him on his bed. Stan said to me I had to go to sleep, give Dipper a chance to rest before being bombarded with questions, but I refused. We had to figure out what was going on. 

"Mabel, can you please explain to us what the heck was going on before that flame-stuff? Why did it happened?" Grunkle Stan asked, confusion dripping from his voice. We were sitting on the couch in the living room after I had convinced my Grunkles that it was okay for me to stay up a little longer. 

"I... have no idea, Grunkle. I woke up because of some strange sounds and saw that Dipper was gone. I found out that he was in the bathroom, all curled up. And just... surrounded by flames! He was sobbing and he didn't hear me, and I couldn't grab his attention because the flames were too hot, and I..." My throat felt full, and I felt my eyes threatening to spill. Grunkle Ford put a hand on my shoulder.

"You've been through enough tonight, Mabel. You can expIain more tomorrow, if you want. I think it would be wise to sleep on the couch tonight, or you can take my bed. I... have a feeling it isn't safe for you to sleep in the same room as him."

I shook my head immediately. "No, I'll sleep in my own bed tonight no matter what. He's my brother, he'll never hurt me!" I crossed my arms in determination, making it clear that I was not planning on giving in. Grunkle Ford sighed. 

"Alright. But if anything strange happens, inform us immediately, okay? I will think about this Mabel, I promise. We'll figure it out. Now, I think it's time for you to go to bed, dear." I nodded, eager to go back to my brother to see if he was okay.

He was. 

He was silently laying on his bed, no sign of discomfort or fear. No tears. No blue flames. For a second, I thought maybe it had just been a weird creature that had now left the house. For a second, I thought everything would be okay again tomorrow when I opened my eyes. 

If only I knew how wrong I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Things have been really hectic lately with the virus and school, but now I have a lot of time to keep rewriting this story, and publish the rewritten parts on this site! Thank you all for your kudo's, we already have 28 kudos and I'm so so happy with them! If you like the story, I would love to hear it in the comments! If you have any constructive criticism, that's also very welcome!


End file.
